It is known many cups which are designed for making a bra with a “push-up” effect, which allows visually increasing the size of the bust by one size or more.
Document FR-A-2972905 describes and represents a bra cup structure which includes an external layer and an internal layer stuck together enclosing therebetween a pocket containing a malleable material, in silicone gel according to this document.
The pocket is constituted of two fine polymeric films which are sealed together in a permeable manner in order to imprison the silicone gel.
Although this type of cup fulfills its role of giving the bust an enhancing effect, the presence of the filling material of the pocket has in particular, the drawback of adding an additional weight to the bra which may cause discomfort.